


Zweiraumwohnung

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's girlfriend throws him out and he moves in with Bob. A story about friendship.<br/><i>“What?” Ray asks, laughing.<br/>“It's snowing in Chicago. I'll send a text with a picture to Patrick...he does the same, okay?” Bob mumbles.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweiraumwohnung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/gifts).



**Title:** Zweiraumwohnung  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** PG -13  
 **Summary:** Ray's girlfriend throws him out and he moves in with Bob. A story about friendship.  
 _“What?” Ray asks, laughing.  
“It's snowing in Chicago. I'll send a text with a picture to Patrick...he does the same, okay?” Bob mumbles._  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** For tygermine, because she is awesome and because she wanted it. 'Zweiraumwohnung' means 'two-room-flat'  
 **Word Count:** 1.211  
 **Beta:** figilio_vampiri  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\--+--  
~1~  
“She did what?” Mikey asks. He looks a bit shocked, for Mikey.

“Threw me out. Just like that...” Ray says and he knows he looks as miserable as he is feeling right now.

“But, why?” Gerard wants to know.

“Who the fuck knows? Because I'm never there? Because I just hang out with you guys and other boys in the bands...and I don't know. She just said I need to stay or to go and I couldn't obviously stay...as we were about to go on a fucking tour and now I'm back...and my stuff is packed and I have no place to go.”

“In fucking winter.” Mikey says.

“Thanks, asshole.”

“You can...” Gerard says.

“I have a spare room.” Bob says, his voice sounds determined.

“ Yeah?” Ray asks.

“I wanted to offer mine.” Gerard says, he sounds a bit affronted.

“You have a baby and Lindsey,” Mikey says, Gerard throws him a wounded look, but Mikey just shrugs. “Just saying,” he adds. Gerard sighs in defeat and understanding.

“Right...Chicago it is then?” Ray wants to know.

“Chicago it is.” Bob says.

~+~  
Winter in Chicago is really fucking cold, as cold as it is in Jersey, Ray thinks. He misses his old life a little bit, but as long as he doesn't know what he will do next, staying at Bob's is a pretty good idea.

“I don’t think I’ll be as cool as Patrick”, Ray says, tightening his scarf.

“Tell you what? Patrick wasn't cool at all.” Bob answers and Ray laughs. He figured as much, somehow it seems that Patrick just got cool in the last few years and they...well, they are still the same loser kids from Jersey they always were – at least in their hearts and only Gerard would admit that out loud.

~+~  
The first morning he wakes up in a strange bed, he doesn't even know where he is. But then everything comes back and he burrows his head in the pillow.  
Living with Bob is pretty easy, actually and it's not like Bob is the silent rock, people try to make of him, he is no Gerard either, thank god. But Ray of course knew that. He was just afraid that living together would be...different than you know, living together – on tour that is. But it is not. After all you always behave differently in your own house, just because it is your home.

~2~  
Three weeks after he moved in with Bob, they are playing Halo, because Bob didn't want to kill zombies just to make Gerard happy (he was online and begging...Bob rolled his eyes and Gerard called him a cold hearted bitch with a soft laugh and then just said, yeah, the fuck, okay and that's how they ended up playing Halo – online) it begins to snow in Chicago.

“Hey, I need to pause the game.” Bob says, Ray gives him a look, but Bob has already paused the game, grabs his cell and takes a picture, types a few words and then presses send. Ray arches an eyebrow. “Sent a text to Patrick,” Bob says, shrugging.

“What?” Ray asks, laughing.

“It's snowing in Chicago. I'll send a text with a picture to Patrick...he does the same, okay?” Bob mumbles.

“Yeah, okay...” Ray answers, because what should he answer to this? Who the knew? Bob is a mystery to all of them it seems.

“Are you playing or what?” Bob asks and Ray says, yeah of course he is playing.

~+~  
“So Patrick is coming over next week.” Bob says one morning out of the blue. He is pouring coffee into his mug and grabbing a bagel.

“Is Pete coming too?” Ray asks over the lip of his mug.

“Don't think so... He and Ashlee are doing something with their parents and Bronx.”

“Can you believe that name?” Ray asks.

“I wouldn't if it wasn’t Pete,” Bob answers, grinning.

~+~  
Bob kicks his leg and he startles and nearly falls off the fucking couch he was sleeping on.

“Don't sleep here.”

“I was watching a movie...” Ray says yawning. He is a bad liar at the best of times, so Bob just crosses his arms over his chest and looks stern. Bob is from Chicago and everyone knows that's where the gangsters are from, so he looks pretty mean.

“Go to bed.” Bob says again and Ray actually does.

~3~  
A few days left until Christmas and Ray honestly doesn't feel like it. He tried to call her again and she picked up, but she still doesn't want to see him or try. She has just had enough and he, he doesn't know how he didn't see it coming. He thinks he should have.

“ No one did,” Gerard says, his soft voice reassuring. But it was not his girlfriend was has thrown him out. May be because Lindsey is a musician as well.

“Give me that fucking phone,” Bob says beside him and just grabs it. “Not helping Gerard,” he says, Ray can almost hear Gerard flail all over the place. “Yeah, maybe...” Bob says and ends the call.

“What?”

“Gerard asked if you want to spend Christmas with him and Lindsey,” Bob answers, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Don't know… What are you doing?”

“Meeting the family of course,” Bob answers.

“Right...” Ray says. He isn't sure he wants to see his own right now...

~+~  
“What does that mean?” Bob asks, staring at Ray's packed bags.

“I'm flying over to Jersey.” Ray answers.

“To see your folks?”

“Yes,” Ray answers, because that's what people usually do at Christmas.

~+~  
“What are you doing here?” Ray asks. It sounds maybe a bit rude, but he didn't think that...well, he just wasn't prepared for his fucking band to show up on his parent's porch.

“Dude, it's fucking cold.” Frank says, and Ray isn't sure if it's about his words or the weather.

“Are you letting us in?” Gerard wants to know, taking a drag of his cigarette and then passing it to Frank.

“Not with that thing. You know my mom.”

“Dude, let me finish and...” Frank says, Mikey grabs the cigarette and flips it onto the street.

“There. All done. Now?”

“Ray? Who is it?”

“The guys!” he shoots back.

“Let them in already. It's cold,” his mom says.

“Listen to your mother,” Gerard says.

“Where is Lindsey?” Ray asks, as they pile in.

“Home,” Gerard says.

“And...” he begins.

“Home,” Mikey says.

“Home,” Frank answers with a grin.

“And why are you here?”

“Mom sends her love and eggnog.” Bob answers.

“What?”

“Duh...” Mikey says, and Gerard grabs his elbow to drag him back to the living room.

“Couldn't let you mop around on Christmas Day, could we now?” Bob says.  
Ray nods, fuck. He really loves those guys.

“So, your mom really sent eggnog?”

“Yeah...” Bob answers.

~end~


End file.
